Which Gleeks Survives?
by IWriteAlot
Summary: When Blaine Anderson woke up, he never though in 2 hours 3 of his friends would be dead. Or in 2 months, there would only be 6 glee club members left. **Disclaimer; I do not own Glee. That belongs to Fox and Ryan Purphy. **


Chapter One: The Outbreak

.BZZZZZ. Shit, what time is it? I roll over in my bed and check my phone. "7:00, time to wake up Anderson." I mumble in my still half asleep tone. God I hate Monday mornings. After 5 minutes of staring at the ceiling, I finally get out of bed. My house is usually quiet in the morning, since both my parents leave for work early. I walk to my bathroom, and I start my shower. For some reasons, on morning I take ice cold showers. I guess it's to wake me up or something. After standing in the shower for 20 minutes, I actually start to clean myself. I am so not a morning person. After what seems like forever, I finally get out of the shower. I check my phone, and I see 3 new messages. One from Kurt, asking for fashion advice, one from Sam, making sure to grab the book report we've been working on, and one from Quinn, surprisingly, asking for advice. God, I hope she isn't pregnant again. Wow okay Santana's clearly rubbing off on me. I check the clock and it's already 7:30. Okay so I have 30 minutes to pick out an outfit? Not gonna happen. I decide to go with gray skinny jeans, and a black and blue striped t-shirt, and my converse. Simple, because it's only a Monday. I spend the next 20 minutes styling my hair. Blaine Anderson takes his time when it comes to hair gel. Its 7:57 by the time I get my book bag and all my books and start my car. School starts in 20 minutes, so I take my time since my house is only 15 minutes away. As I'm backing out of my driveway I'm nearly hit. I slam on my breaks and curse under my breath. I look behind my shoulder and see 2 fire trucks, 3 ambulances, and 5 police cars speed by me. What is this, the zombie apocalypse? Whatever, this is why I hate Lima. As I pull into the student's parking lot, I get a text. It's from . He says "Emergency glee club meeting. 8:20. Choir room." Probably on our competition for nationals. So I casually stroll in the choir room and Kurt instantly greets me with a huge hug. God I love him. We sit right next to Rachel and Finn. Rachel is babbling on about something that no one is really paying attention too. Santana and Brittany are whispering by the piano. Mercedes is texting and Quinn is whispering to Tina. The rest of the glee club files in and takes their seats. In-front of the room Mr. Schuester and are standing there whispering about something. It looks like Mrs. P is crying about something. Coach Sylvester is also in on the conversation. Suddenly a blood curdling scream erupts in the hallway. Everyone in the room suddenly freezes and looks around. Kurt his squeezing my wrist with hulk like strength. Then a gunshot and more screams and glass breaking. A janitor, another teacher, and 3 kids run in the choir room, they lock the door behind them. "Zombies. It's actually happening" the janitor chokes out between breaths. "Miss Holiday, what are you doing here?" questions . I guess a lot of the glee club knows her. Everyone is still silent. "I was teaching English class when one of the kids in the back looked sick. So I'm all like do you need to see the nurse? And then she pukes blood all over the kid in front of her, and then bites the neck of the kid next to her. I just stood there; I didn't know what to do. She literally tore flesh off of his neck. So by know its chaos and I run outside and the freaking janitor shoots a kid in the head! The kid was about to tear me apart, so I'm thankful, but I had no idea what was going on!"Kurt is crying into my shoulder, and Britney is just as confused as all of us. 'So, zombies?" she asks. "Exactly" replies the janitor. The teacher continues. "Emma I was running past your office and saw a girl standing in front of it, I was gonna get her to follow us, but like 10 zombies ran and attacked her and they went flying into the glass in your office. We found these 4 kids in a broom closet, and made our way over it. That's Marley" she points to a quiet girl with brown hair. "That's Kitty" she points to the cheerleader with blood in her dirty blonde hair. "That's Ryder" she points to a kid with shaggy brown hair, and he is obviously still crying. Then I look around and realize everyone is, even me. "Everyone try your phones. Try and call everyone" Miss. P suggests. No one has service. "Okay listen up you air breathers" oh great the coach is talking. "There are 25 of us. We all make our way to mine, Holly's, Wills, and the janitors' car's. Then were going to Will's apartment, it's the closest. We don't know where any of your parents are, so you are still our responsibility." All the people in the choir room grab their book bags and run into the hallway. "Stay close" the coach whispers.

Chapter 2: Finding a safe haven.

The hallway is completely empty. Except for blood everywhere, and the occasional corpse. It's like all the Mckinely high students and staff disappear. We all get to the cars safely. Will, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes take one car. Quinn, Sam, Sugar, Puck and Rory ride with Miss. Holiday. Emma, Tina, Mike, Artie, Marley, Joe, and Ryder get into the janitors van. Emma wants to go with Tina, because she is the most emotionally unstable out of all of the kids. And Kurt, Santana, Britney Kitty and I get into Coach's car. Coach leads the group, followed my Miss. Holiday, David the janitor, and then at the end. As soon as we get out of the parking lot, we see were all the zombies went. They are all crowding the streets around the school. Coach steps on it, followed by Holly Holiday, and David. tries to get through, but his car stalls and zombies surround it. I turn around and see zombies break the windows of the car. They pull out, and attack Mercedes in the passenger side. Rachel tries to open the backdoor, but they rush in the car and attack her and Finn in the back. We already lost 4 members of our group within an hour. That's when I realize all that's happening is real life. "Shit shit shit!" the coach yells. Kurt cries, realizing he just lost his two best friends and his brother. Britney is crying into Santana's shoulder, and Santana, the devil herself, is fighting back tears. Please, whatever "god" there is, please let all of us survive at least until we get to our safe haven. Since died, we can't go to his apartment. He had his keys in his car, and set is in her office. Since this whole apocalypse happened early in the morning, the Wal-Mart wasn't opened yet. So we decide why not. When we get to the parking lot, it's completely empty. We all file out of our cars, and stand in front of the store. 'Well is someone gonna open the door before we die…" Sugar whispers. Coach pulls a crowbar out of her bag and jimmies the door open. We all step inside and immediately she barks out orders. "Martinez, Puckerman, Chang, Lopez and Fabray, push the vending machines in front of the doors in the front. Holiday, Evans, Flannegan, and Peirce, make sure all the other entrances are locked and secure. Other Chang, Hart, Anderson, Rose, Wilde, Motta, Abrams, Lynn look around for any supplies. That includes medical supplies, food, water, and stuff to make beds out of. We're gonna clear out that dunkin donuts of tables and chairs and that will be our home base. As everyone walks around to do their jobs, I overhear coach whisper to Emma and Kurt "you guys just lost people very important to you. Take a break, sit down, and relax. We got this all covered."

Chapter 3: Surviving, somewhat.

We decide to split up in the store when we look for supplies. I decide to walk with Tina, since she doesn't want to be alone, no one does. "Blaine, is this really happening?" "I'm afraid so Tina..." there isn't much more talk after that. Around 5 minutes later, we hear a scream that can reawake the dead. We all run to the back of the store where we see Britney on the floor rocking back and forth. Santana is comforting her. There's a zombie, that's missing half of its head. Holly is standing over it with a bloodied crowbar. Then I see why Britney actually screamed. Rory is leaning against the now closed door, with a huge chunk missing out of his wrist. Sam is comforting him."Shoot me. I don't want to become one of those things. Please Sam, shoot me" Rory is begging, his eyes watering. Coach hands him the gun, and everyone says their goodbyes. As we're all walking to the front of the store, we hear a scream and one gunshot. Another one gone within another hour. This is literally hell. The next couple of days are boring and the same. We all stay close to each other at night, since it's now the middle of January and the store gets cold. Then we wake up and make sure there are no zombies in the store. Then we gather more supplies and relax all day. I'm playing monopoly with Sugar, Quinn, Britney, Mike and Sam for the 5th time this week when we hear it. It's what sounds like a chair falling to the cold floor. We all grab our weapons, thinking it's a zombie. "I'll go check it out" whispers Puck. Quinn and I tag along. The first couple aisles we don't see anything, then we see her. We see Emma, hanging from the rafters. "oh my god" Quinn whispers. "we have to get her down Blaine" Puck's orders are strict, but quiet and weak. Quinn goes back to the front of the store to tell everyone, while we get Emma down. "Here Blaine, you have to shoot her to make sure she doesn't turn" he hands me the gun. "I-I can't do that…" "Blaine, yes you can. You're just as strong as the rest of us." So I do it. It's quick and easy, but it's the right thing to do. We wrap her in a tarp; bury her in the grassy field next to store, right next to Rory's body. We decide to build crosses for Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and Will and put them next to the graves as a memorial to our friends that didn't make it this far. That's when we see them. The huge horde of zombies slowly making their way downs the highway to the store, at first they don't see us, and then they smell us. They smell our aliveness and fresh blood and they all look at us. "Alright kiddies, time to fight" the coach orders and we all walk inside to grab our weapons.

Chapter 4: The Battle

"Hell yeah lets kick some zombie ass!" Puck is the only excited one. "Alright Pierce, Lopez, Puckerman, both Changs, you guys will be with me in front of the store. Anderson, Hummel, Fabray, Wilde, Evans, you guys will be with David in the back of the store. Motta, Abrams, Rose, Lynn, and Hart you guys will be with Holly in this store. We can't allow any zombies in this store, but if they do get in you guys know to blow their heads off. We have less than 5 minutes, so everyone get in their positions. The first thing I notice when I get outside is it's freaking freezing. "Alright guys, let's kill some zombies" Sam chuckles out. Quinn and Kitty smile, I laugh and Kurt just stands there in front of the door. David is silent. We didn't get that many zombies in the back, but it was enough to keep us busy. Who knew a group of high school singers could be so good at killing zombies. Surprisingly, Quinn is the best at this. I guess she has a lot of pent up anger. The first 30 minutes go pretty fast, at first I think that was all of them and it wasn't so bad. But that was just the beginning. Suddenly zombies swarm the store. We barely have enough time to breathe. We are all killing zombies left and right. 'We have to go back in and regroup! There's too many!" I hear Quinn yell. Kurt opens the door and I run in after him. Quinn follows and so does Sam. Kitty is running to the door but trips and zombies start to devour her legs. "It's too late Sam! Leave her!" David pulls Sam in and Kurt slams the door shut. The five of us run to group and we see only 3 people from the other group outside. "We lost Tina, Puck and Coach" Santana tries to say but she can barely breath. I look over to the front of the store and see the zombies breaking through the glass. It is like a bomb went off in the store. I grab the two people closest to me, Quinn and Kurt, and I run to the bathroom with them. I see everyone run in different directions. I turn around and see Artie, Marley, and Joe get surrounded by the swarm and within seconds they're being ripped apart. I can't believe this is happening. Quinn is crying hysterically, and Kurt still has that solemn look on his face. We stop halfway through the store, and Kurt starts to talk "Blaine, baby, you have to take Quinn and get out of here. I love you." He lifts up his sleeve and shows us the bite mark on his arm. "no no" I whisper. "oh god Kurt..." Quinn starts crying "No Kurt I am not leaving you...-""Blaine you have no choice. I'm gonna distract the zombies, you guys are gonna get out of here. I love you. Please. Get out" I kiss him. It's a long, meaningful one. "I love you so much. You're so strong. No matter what happens Kurt, one day we will be together again" I look into his eyes. He whispers "go" and Quinn grabs my hand and we're running again. I look behind and see zombies come up behind him. One bites his neck, and he falls. The others swarm around him. I stop to throw up, and then Quinn and I burst through the back door, we don't stop running.

Chapter 5: We Found Hope

It's been 3 days since that attack. Quinn and I found Santana, Britney, Holly, Sam, and Mike. Holly says she saw David get attacked by them. Sam says he knew Sugar was running to a car in a parking lot and slipped and hit her head on the curb. He tried running to her, but zombies got to her. No one knows were Ryder went too. We've been camping out in a gas station 5 miles from the Walmart. It's literally been hell. Within 2 months we lost 16 of our friends. I lost maybe the love of my life. I don't know what to do anymore. We have barely and food and water left. Very little ammo left and our hand-to-hand weapons are breaking. We are literally waiting to get attacked. Everyone is just sitting in this aisle. Santana and Britney are in the corner under a blanket sleeping. Quinn, Holly, Sam and Mike are playing cards. "Guys, what are we doing? We have to get our shit back together. Mourning period is over, we have to get back up and fight." Silence. Everyone looks at me. Britney's the first to speak "Blaine's right. We lost friends, but in their memory we have to get up and fight those monsters. We need to survive." "Okay here's the plan…."

Chapter 6: Help

We needed a good way to get rid of all the zombies around us. So we created a plan. Holly was gonna wait a mile away in a getaway car with all the supplies. Quinn, Sam, Mike, Santana, Britney and I were gonna try and get as many zombies as we could in and around the gas station, then blow it up. The smoke will tell the army we have survivors, and we will have killed a shit ton of zombies. The plan is set to begin in 10 minutes, so we start loading all of the supplies into Holly's car. "Hey Sam, can you help me with this box?" Quinn asked, and Sam walked over and together they put the huge box of weapons into the car. Once the car was full Holly started the car. "Good luck guys, I expect to see you all back in an hour." We all said goodbye and saw her drive a mile out. "Okay guys, you ready? Britney, Mike second floor snipers get ready. The rest of us will draw the zombies in." "You got it Blaine." Mike and Britney ran up the stairs, and the rest of us ran to the highway to get to the horde we saw earlier this week. We reach the horde and instantly they notice us. We start sprinting. I never noticed how uneven the pavement can be in an apocalypse. We swerve in and out of cars that have either burned, stalled, or crashed. The zombies are still following us, but at a safe distance. "Quinn, Sam, Santana run ahead to Holly. I'm gonna grab Mike and Britney and meet you up there" They all wish me good luck, and Quinn kisses me on the cheek. I quickly sprint into the gas station and grab the gasoline containers and pour them all over the shop. I make a trail up the stairs too. "Britney, Mike c'mon lets go!" Mike sprints down the stairs, but Britney falls through the floorboards and her ankle is stuck. "Blaine, I'm stuck help me!" I run over to her and she is frantically crying. "Mike help me!" I scream and Mike runs up the stairs. "Oh shit," he runs over to us. "On the count of three we pull and you push up Brit okay?" They both nod in agreement. I can hear the zombies break through the front door. "One...Two…Three pull!" We use all of our combined strength and pull her out. Mike carries her down the stairs and runs out the back door" Run to Holly, I got this." Mike nods and runs to the car. I see the zombies charging at me, and I throw the Zippo lighter and sprint out of there. I make it 50 feet when the whole thing finally explodes and I'm thrown to the ground. I don't look back; I just keep running with Mike. We finally reach the car and Santana runs to Britney in tears. Sam hugs Mike and Quinn jumps on me. "Blaine Anderson you are my best friend. Don't do anything stupid ever again" "No promises Quinn" Suddenly, Holly speaks up "Guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but we're out of gas…"

Chapter 7: Ryder

"Guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but we're out of gas" We all look at Holly, shocked. Looks like we're walking. We've been walking for 2 days, and we don't see one zombie. Then we hear it. First Mike does, and then Quinn hears it too. We look up to the early Sunday morning sky, and see it. A freaking helicopter. We all scream and jump up and wave and they see us! They land in a clearing half a mile away from us and we're running to the plane. We don't even care if we see a zombie anymore. We know we're safe. "Ryder!" I shout. I realize Ryder was on the army plane! "Guys, oh my god I can't believe I found you! Where, where is everyone else?" We all remember losing them.. "Oh...well at least I found you guys. C'mon hop aboard." 'I thought you'd never ask" said Holly with a great huge smile on her face. Britney follows, and a medic on board tends to her ankle. Santana is right by her. Mike gets on next then Sam and Quinn. Once I hope on, Ryder speaks to the captain" Let's get out of here." As we take off and I look down on the highway, for once since this damn apocalypse happened, I'm happy again. Then I realize, I must look like complete shit.


End file.
